


Mother

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [46]
Category: As Time Goes By
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Family, Set in 1956, Wordcount: 100, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: Jean receives some welcoming news.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble roughly takes place in October, 1956.

* * *

 

Jean sat snuggled in Lionel’s arms on the couch; still in a daze, after arriving home from her recent doctor’s appointment.  
  
When he had told her the results, she couldn’t quite believe it, but after missing two of her monthly cycles, along with a bad case of morning sickness, she knew she couldn’t deny it any longer.  
  
She was pregnant.  
  
Jean couldn’t help but smile at the thought of them starting a family, as Lionel absentmindedly brushed his fingertips over her stomach.  
  
It was surreal to think that in nine months’ time; she was finally going to become a mother. 

 


End file.
